Sam's Day
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to Jack's Day. Jack and the gang head to Atlantis to visit Carter.
1. Chapter 1

._**0500 Hours, Quarters of Colonel Samantha Carter, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Colonel Carter woke up at the soft _pong_ of the internal alarm system that was in the various personal quarters on the Ancient city of Atlantis. The simple act of waking up was anathema for her anymore as she quickly made a mental list of the tasks awaiting her that day. It had been so much easier to be a 2IC at the SGC, or even the CO of SG-1. Being 'the Man', or 'the Woman' in her case, was as lousy as Jack had said it was whenever she would laugh at his immature whining. Now she wished she had held her tongue on those occasions.

While she was thinking all this, she was also at the same time doing a mental review of the various science projects ongoing by the numerous teams under her command. She knew that Rodney was on top of things, and she had to admit she had been impressed with his work, though she would never admit it to him, but she wanted to make sure that when the proverbial shit hit the fan, she was not caught with her pants down.

"I know, I know, Jack," she muttered as she got up and made her way to the spacious _en suite_ bathroom that was part of her quarters. "I think too much."

The mere thought of her boyfriend made her both angry and happy. She was ecstatic that she was involved with the one true love of her life, but she was extremely pissed off that said love of her life had not contacted her in the last six days. She lived for those calls that they made to each other and now he was welching out on his part of the arrangement. You would think that he would be on the horn every damn night now that she had finally agrees to his thinly veiled suggestions and hints at some rather good natured phone sex, or Asgard supplied communicator sex in this case. Hell he'd been begging for it for the last year and now he wasn't even calling. It even came with video for cryin' out loud! So instead of finally 'doing the deed' via some rather sophisticated audio-visual communications technology, she was still having to use her rather lecherous mind to conjure up some erotic images of a particular Major General Jack O'Neill while using her way too familiar vibrator and other 'toys' she'd secreted along with her when she had been assigned as the Commanding Officer of Atlantis.

"Maybe I should light a fire under his ass by sicking Vala on him and have her threaten him with endless flirting and embarrassment if he doesn't contact me pretty damn quick," she said out loud as she took a good look at herself in the mirror once she had taken off her shorts and hockey shirt that Jack had given her. She loved sleeping in them. Her self-examination was inconclusive as always. She knew she was attractive, but she had a difficult time thinking of herself as beautiful, despite Jack's constant praise of her as 'hotness personified.' The years had been hard on her. She certainly wasn't the young and perky Captain who challenged the battle hardened Colonel to an arm wrestle. Now she was a full Colonel herself and had endured countless instances of torture and close combat. Her psyche was jaded and had a hard edge to it. For a while she had thought she had lost the feminine side to Sam Carter, and had not even really let the inner woman out when she had been so foolish in dating Pete several years before. Once she had decided to give Jack a swift kick in the ass, she had found that he was more than willing to let her simply be herself: Air Force officer, scientist, friend, and most important of all a woman with feelings and emotions that needed to be explored and nurtured. Even though they had been apart for a year now, he was still letting her be what she was a whole galaxy away.

"God how did I get so damn lucky," she asked herself as she got dressed in the black leather uniform that she wore. She grabbed her computer case and left her quarters to face another day on Atlantis.

_**0900 Hours, Office of Colonel Samantha Carter, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Sam was taking a much needed break after a lengthy meeting with her primary command staff. Her 2IC, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, was sitting with her in her office with his feet up a bit irreverently. She liked his casualness and not for the first time appreciated the time she had spent under Hammond's command as a witness to how he had handled Jack who Sheppard was like so much.

"How are you doing?" she asked. His Father had passed away about six months before and he had just now returned from a visit with his brother who he had been estranged from for many years.

"It could have been worse," Sheppard said with a shrug. "We didn't argue at least."

"Problems with the estate?" she asked. It had been a shock for John to find that his Father had split his vast estate and money evenly between the two brothers. His older brother had not fought it, but hadn't been happy, either. John had made it clear that he was not interested in the money, but his brother insisted in honoring the will. Now John was a wealthy man in his own right.

"Nah," John waved his hand in a shallow attempt to wave aside concern.

"Are you ready to head back out on missions?" she asked, putting on her commanding officer hat.

"No problem," he assured her. "I've just got to get Rodney out of the lab and back into the thick of things."

Sam smiled. She never would have believed that Rodney would turn out to be a valued member of any field team, but he had proven her wrong. Her one experience with him in the field had been mixed, but when the chips were really down, he had come through. She smiled at the memory of him playing the game with his two female colleagues of which guys, given a choice, they would make out with. His constant 'if forced' refrain was enough to make her crack up every time. She had told Jack how he had saved her life and Jack had been really impressed. She had heard that Jack had contacted Rodney directly after that, but didn't know what had been said. All she knew was that Rodney had been on cloud nine for some time after that call.

She called up the latest intelligence information on the holographic display monitor to show him the current dispositions of the enemy. "Here's where we need some recon," she told him, pointing to several small areas. "At the moment the Wraith are holding against the remaining Replicators, but they won't last long. Once that comes to pass, we should be ready to take out the remaining Replicators with the new virus program."

"And the war would be over," John said with a sigh of almost relief.

"That's right," Sam said with a smile. After almost twelve years of near constant war for her, she was ready for peace and the chance to relax, so to speak. Before she could say anything else, the alarm sounded signaling activation of the Gate. They both moved to the Gate room to see what was going on. "We're not scheduled for any new comm traffic," she mused as they stepped up to the main control console.

"Receiving SGC IDC, Colonel," the technician on duty said to her.

"Shut down the force field.," she ordered. "Any other signals coming through?"

"No Ma'am," came the reply.

Before Sam could reply five figures and a FRED came through the Gate and then the wormhole collapsed. Sam stood there with an open mouth as she saw Jack and her SG-1 family standing there. As much as she wanted to rush into Jack's arms, her frustration over his not calling the last week had priority. Running down the stairs she came to a halt a couple of feet from Jack. She noticed Daniel surreptitiously hide behind Teal'c. 'Coward,' she thought to herself. Then she noticed the third star on Jack's dress blues.

"I have a bone to pick with you, _Lieutenant_ General Jonathon O'Neill," she said in her best command voice.

"Marry me," Jack said without hesitation as he thrust a small ring box in front of him towards her.

Sam halted any further comment as the full import of what Jack had said sank in. This was the last thing she had expected. Then she heard Daniel whisper 'Whipped' towards Jack who glared at their friend She hated that term.

"I wouldn't talk Daniel," she said firmly with a glare of her own, smiling as she saw Daniel slink further behind Teal'c. "If anyone here is whipped, it's you with Vala."

"Isn't it great!?" Vala exclaimed. Daniel just groaned.

"Well General Carter?" Jack asked, a little irked that his moment was quickly being overshadowed.

"Be patie-..." Sam began then halted as what he said registered. "What did you call me?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Jack asked, all innocence.

Sam sighed. "No," she said with deliberate exaggeration.

Jack fumbled for another small box in his pocket and then handed it to her as well as the ring box.

Sam opened the new box and gasped. Inside were the single stars of a Brigadier General. Then she finally opened the ring box and saw inside a small diamond ring in a silver platinum setting. It was beautiful and she loved it.

"Trying to bribe your way out of me kicking your ass for being a worried boyfriend coming to check up on me, yet hasn't called in a week?" she asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The whole control room was riveted on the scene playing out below. They noticed as Dr. Jackson tried to hide himself behind Teal'c even more as Colonel Carter asked that loaded question. They knew that she was involved with the General, but it was pretty unusual for a Colonel to threaten bodily harm of a three star General.

"Front and center, Space Monkey," Jack ordered. "A human shield doesn't sound like such a bad idea after all."

"You're on your own, Jack," Daniel said from behind the formidable Jaffa Warrior.

"Indeed," Teal'c echoed the sentiment.

"Take it like a man, General," Colonel Mitchell said with a smile.

"Afraid of a girl, General Jack?" Vala teased.

"Lot of help you guys turned out to be," Jack muttered.

Sam decided to let Jack off the hook for a bit. "We can discuss this later," she said finally. She turned to face the control booth above. "Teyla could you show our guests to their quarters while General O'Neill and I have a private discussion in my office?"

"Certainly Colonel Carter," Teyla said with a smile. She was enjoying seeing an obviously close knit group of people having a fun reunion, though she knew that Colonel Carter was somewhat angry with General O'Neill. She had met the General once before and admired him, though he did act somewhat immature at times.

"How about I take a little tour and we can catch up later?" Jack wheedled a bit knowing he was about to endure a genuine ass chewing. He knew he should have contacted her, but he'd been working so damn hard in order to get ready for the trip that he hadn't had the time. Every night when he got home he would practically collapse into bed. Now he was just going to have to take his medicine.

"Jack!" Sam ordered in the tone that she used when she expected immediate and unconditional obedience.

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"My office on the double, Airman," she ordered. He may outrank her, but this was still her base. There were times she loved the power that came with being in command.

Jack snapped to attention and almost saluted. He still hoped to get laid again sometime in this lifetime, after all. "Yes, Ma'am," he said as he fell into step behind her. He noticed the smiles of good humor on the faces of almost everyone in the control room. "There goes my image," he muttered.

_**1200 Hours, Mess Hall, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Sam took her tray and joined her friends from SG-1 at their table. Jack was already there and smiled when he saw her. She returned his smile. She had really given him an ear full when they had got to her office that morning. It amazed her once again that he was as tolerant of her as he was. If it had been anyone else, she would be facing some serious charges of insubordination. Of course he had explained it all, including her promotion, his mission which the President had assigned, and his proposal and marriage idea. She had told him yes to the marriage and agreed to marry him before the one month visit was over with. She had called in John Sheppard and Major Lorne to witness her promotion and taking of the oath, and then had asked them to make the announcement on her behalf. After that, she had shooed Jack out of the office and told him that she had work to do before lunch but that she would join him then along with the rest of the team.

"Hi guys," she said as she sat down. She looked at their trays and spied one cup of blue jell-o on Jack's tray. She looked at him expectantly. "Isn't there something of mine you grabbed by mistake?" she asked him.

Jack looked confused but then noticed where she was looking. "Oh this?" he asked with a teasing lilt. "I just grabbed it since it was the last one and we wouldn't want some schmuck keeping you from your blue jell-o fix for the day, now would we?"

She snatched it from his tray with a chuckle. "Yeah, right," she said as she at a spoon full. Once she had taken a moment to savor her favorite jell-o flavor, she quickly switched plates with Jack, handing him her salad and rice cakes and took his fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, and the massive piece of chocolate cake he had managed to cajole out of the mess hall servers. She sliced a very thin slice of cake and placed _that_ slice back in front of him. In her mind she was doing a mental sigh as she thought of how difficult it was to keep his diet in order.

"Carter!" Jack whined like a little kid as his team mates chuckled at his predicament. He was positively drooling in envy when he saw her take a large bite of fried chicken. He hadn't even had one bite before she had arrived.

"I saw the results of your medical checkup two weeks ago, Jack," she said simply. "Your cholesterol is up and so is your blood pressure. I won't even begin to talk about your blood sugar."

"But I'm on vacation!" he continued to whine.

"The President assigned you to do a military review, General," Sam corrected instantly. "I'd hardly call that a vacation. Now if you're a good boy until the wedding, I'll let you have a very nice meal and big piece of cake at the reception."

"Our definitions of big and nice seem to be different these days, Carter," he said doubtfully. He looked down at his salad and glared. "I still don't remember that conversation you said I was at when you took control of what I eat and drink. Are you sure I was there and actually coherent?"

"Of course you were," Sam told him with a winning smile. "The only thing was that Carolyn and I decided that it would be best to have you there by proxy instead of live, so we had Cameron take your place and offer all the arguments you would probably come up with against the idea. Guess who won?"

Jack turned an evil eye on Cameron. "You and I are going to have a little chat when we get back to Earth, Mitchell," he said with some definite frost in his voice. "Obviously your negotiation and debating skills suck."

Mitchell looked like a deer caught in an oncoming vehicles head lights. "I did get them to cut back on the water from fifteen to twelve bottles a day," he gamely, though meekly, pointed out.

"Joy," Jack muttered as he stabbed a piece of lettuce and put it in his mouth. At seeing Sam's frown in his direction, he could see his hopes of a lot of sex going down in flames rapidly.

While this was going on, Sam was hard put not to laugh. She enjoyed having all her closest friends with her and even Jack's grousing was enjoyable. Even while this was going on, though, her mind was working on some equations that Rodney had asked her to go over. He was apparently running into a brick wall on some new experiment and had actually put his ego aside for a bit and asked for help. As she ran through some mental calculations, she took another bite of chicken. "This is really good chicken," she remarked out loud and enjoyed listening to Jack mumble something about no respect for Doctor/Patient confidentiality anymore and a decided lack of respect for a superior officers taste buds.

_**1500 Hours, Lt. Colonel Sheppard's Office, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

"I'm sorry about dumping this on you last minute," Sam said as she downloaded the files onto John's notepad. "Jack is here on a fact finding and review assignment, despite the whole wedding and visit part."

John sighed. "No problem," he assured her. He still missed Elizabeth, but working for Sam Carter was very interesting. Not only did he learn about military leadership from someone he respected in the military, but he also got to see firsthand what had made the original SG-1 so successful from one of it's members, even if it was only one part of the four man team. The nice part was that, like Elizabeth, Sam put in her fair share of the drudgery of the job of command and only passed on the bullshit stuff when it was necessary.

"There's one other thing," Sam continued as she placed a small box on the desk. "I took up a bit too much time with Jack this morning, but this is for you. Jack figured that if I get a promotion out of this assignment, then you've earned another one. Congratulations, Colonel Sheppard."

John opened the box and saw the twin set of silver colonel's eagles. He smiled. "Thanks General," he said sincerely. "Can I put these on now?" he asked.

Sam smiled. Standing, she motioned him over. "I think I better pin them on you," she said with a smirk. "You don't ordinarily wear your insignia, and neither do I, but I think we can do so and brag a bit for a couple of days." She placed the new insignia on his collar points since he was wearing BDU's.

"I never thought I would get past Major, now I'm a full bird," he mused.

"I won't lie and say you sailed through the promotions process, but you also have some real defenders, including myself and Jack," she told him. "Even Colonel Caldwell put in some very good things on your behalf."

"He and I get along, but I thought he was still pissed that he didn't get the Atlantis military commander's slot," John remarked.

"Caldwell never blamed you for that one, and he also recognizes that he wouldn't have been as successful as you've been," Sam commented. "Besides, he just got a promotion and will be Brigadier General Caldwell by the time he returns with the Daedalus next month. The Daedalus, Apollo, Orion, and Triton will be assigned duty in the Pegasus Galaxy and will be under the overall command of Caldwell who will also retain command of the Daedalus. He will fall under the jurisdiction of the Atlantis Commander."

He felt a little strange with the new insignia, but he asked the question that he'd been wondering about most of the afternoon. "What's going on with Rodney?" he questioned. "Ever since General O'Neill went to see him this morning, he's been scurrying around shouting orders and making out as if his life depends on it."

Sam chuckled. "Jack wanted to see Rodney personally and thank him for saving my life when we were down in that Genii mining shaft," she informed her second in command. "He also threw in some praise, whether true or not, that the President was impressed with Rodney's work here and would like to have Jack inspect it while in the city. Jack normally can't stand Rodney, but he's willing to suffer through his techno-babble as a way of thanks. Rodney's just excited since he thinks he's best buddies with Jack now."

"I never thought I would say this, but I like Rodney and consider him a close friend," John let slip.

"Oh you poor deluded soul," Sam laughed as she got up and left John's office.

_**1730 Hours, Main Control Ops, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Sam looked at the two men in front of her. Daniel and Teal'c looked rather uncomfortable. Daniel especially, but if you knew him, then Teal'c qualified as uncomfortable, too. Sam was a very unhappy woman right then.

"Jack is in the infirmary with a broken arm and two broken legs," she began in a slow, deadly voice. She began to pace. "He claims, in between angry shouts to let him out of there, that you two are to blame. I would like to know exactly why my fiance of less than twelve hours, who I have not seen in one year until today, is going to be spending the night in the infirmary instead of with me. The two of you are supposed to be looking out for him, not injuring him." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an explanation with a freakishly nasty glare.

"It was Daniel Jackson who suggested our activities for the afternoon," Teal'c said instantly, clearly trying to divert as much of Sam's wrath as possible. He may be a Jaffa Warrior, but he genuinely feared a warrior of Samantha Carter's prowess, especially considering she had blown up a sun, destroyed an Asgard battle cruiser, and led a successful campaign against the Replicators and the Wraith.

Sam turned her glare to Daniel who shot a peevish look at Teal'c. "Well?" she demanded.

"We were bored, Sam," Daniel tried to whine figuring if it worked for Jack, then maybe it could work for him.

"That doesn't explain his fall down a ladder into a darkened room, Daniel," Sam said in a deadlier tone than before.

"Well, I convinced Jack and Teal'c to go exploring in some of the newly opened parts of the city and there was a ladder going down into a room," Daniel explained.

"I insisted on going down into the room last as a rear guard," Teal'c explained his part.

"Why did Jack go down a ladder into a darkened room," Sam asked.

Daniel looked a little nervous at that direct question. "It wasn't dark when we found it, but as Jack was going down the ladder I bumped a control, the lights went out and an electrical discharge shocked the ladder."

Sam closed her eyes. No wonder Jack was so pissed. "No exploring for you, Daniel for one week," she ordered, ignoring his jaw almost hitting the floor and his howl of "SAM!!". "As for you, Teal'c, you should have known better than to let those two explore without getting approval from the Atlantis teams. You can be Ronon's sparring partner for the next week."

Teal'c closed his eyes. He loved sparring and combat, but full on sparring with Ronon was dangerous and very grueling. The one hour 'friendly' sparring match with the man the last time he had been to Atlantis had been extremely aggressive. General Carter was in a rare mood indeed. "As you wish, General Carter," he acquiesced.

"We will discuss this some more at length, gentlemen," she told them. "Right now I have a message to send to General Landry and update him as to Jack's condition. Now get out of here." As they walked out of the control ops she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel a disastrous headache coming on. What had started out as a glorious day was turning into a bad comedy.

_**2100 Hours, Infirmary, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Sam took a deep breath as she walked into the infirmary. There was no doubt, considering the argument going on in the place that Jack was in a real snit. In the best of times he hated being anywhere near the infirmary, unless it was to look after a member of his team. This was definitely not the best of times.

"I can recover just as well in my own damn quarters!" a very angry three star general said loudly.

"I'm sorry, General, but until I'm sure that you don't have a blood clot in your legs, I can't release you," the Doctor said in a positively weary voice. "I should know sometime tomorrow."

"Well at least get me a steak and some real food," Jack insisted. "This rabbit crap is for the birds."

"General Carter gave me strict instructions regarding your diet, General," came the exasperated reply.

"What Carter doesn't know won't hurt her," Jack wheedled.

"What won't hurt me?" Sam asked, coming around the corner and glaring at Jack.

"Nothing," Jack said right away.

"Uh huh," Sam said noncommittally. "Would you excuse us please, Doctor?"

"With pleasure," the Doctor said as she hurried out of the room.

"Two things, Jack," Sam said in her most fearsome command voice. Jack's instant straightening up told her he knew very well what voice she was using. "Fist, you will settle down and do as your told by the medical staff. No more bitching. Second, your diet is set in stone unless I see a damn good medical report on your next physical. No exceptions. Understood?"

"Understood," he replied, clearly cowed. "I just had plans for tonight and they sure as hell didn't include being in the infirmary."

"So did I," she shot back. Leaning in close she began to whisper in his ear all the wonderfully wicked and sinful things she had been planning from the moment he had shown up that morning.

"Carter!" he shouted in a definite whine that would put a two year old to shame. He looked dramatically down at a particular piece of his anatomy and then hung his head. "God hates me," he pouted. "I'm never going to get laid again!"

"That's for messing up my evening and getting into mischief with Teal'c and Daniel," she said with a smile. She patted the neglected piece of anatomy. "Jack Jr. will get some attention when you're in better shape. For now, though, I have a treat for you."

"Really?" Jack perked up, thinking of some really nice making out ideas that he could manage even with his injuries.

"Of course," she said with a sly smile. "I had Rodney put together a short four hour presentation on all his ongoing projects and he will be arriving in ten minutes to deliver it."

"What??" Jack screeched.

"Just part of your punishment, Jack," she said with a direct look into his eyes. "And if Jack Jr wants to have any hope of getting some before you head home in a month, you will behave and listen attentively to everything Rodney has to say. Got it?"

Jack didn't really answer, but Sam knew he would be the most attentive audience imaginable considering his usual views about sex and his lack of it. She was the same way, but she had more control over her more whiny moods than Jack did. She was a woman, after all, and when it came to that subject, she was sure she was part of the stronger sex. Jack killed it for the male end of the equation when it came to controlling one's moods.

"I'll be by to see you later, Jack," she said as he walked out of the infirmary. "He's all yours, Rodney," she said to the other scientist who was excitedly bustling her way with several computer pads and some papers.

_**0130 Hours, Quarters of Brig. Gen. Samantha Carter, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Sam was laughing her ass off. She had just gotten off of the communications grid with Rodney who spent nearly twenty minutes preening and strutting at how General Jack O'Neill had listened and been absolutely enthralled with his four hour presentation. Jack had actually done it. He had spent that long fooling Rodney into thinking that he had hung onto every word when in reality he had probably been trying to think of anything that would keep him awake and seemingly interested in it all. Jack had deserved it, though. Promotion and proposal aside, he had done something stupid and instead of the real thing, she would be spending more time with her 'toys' to relieve the pent up sexual tensions that a year away from Jack had developed. He did deserve something for the days wonders, though.

Tapping the ear piece, she asked for a link up with Jack.

"I'm not talking with you," came the reply in a gruff voice. "You said you had a treat for me and then you send in McKay. The mood has been completely destroyed. Not even Jack Jr. has any will to live right now."

"Then I guess a late night visitor who wants to cuddle up next to you for the rest of the night is out, then?" she said in a sexy purr.

"In a really sexy bit of lingerie?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't push your luck, Buster," she shot back. "You are in the infirmary and I'm not an exhibitionist."

"I guess a cuddle is better than nothing," Jack sighed deeply, though Sam knew he was teasing.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes, Jack," she promised.

"I love you, Sam," Jack said as he cut off the communications channel.

Sam stood there a moment and basked in that one simple statement. She may be angry, and busy as hell all the time, but no matter what, when he said that all was right in her world. That didn't mean that there wouldn't be some serious payback in the future if he wasn't more careful, but for tonight, General Samantha Carter was going to be sleeping next to her man and probably give Jack Jr a thrill since she had already talked to the Doctor about some 'extra-curricular' activities so long as Jack's arm and legs weren't jostled too much. She also decided to send a signal to the President and make a few 'requests' of her own about regular leave time and being able to see Jack more. Jack was definitely worth calling in a few markers. Looking up, she whispered "I'm finally happy, Dad."


	2. Disclaimer

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own or have a share in the profits from these characters or the franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

This was written in response to several requests for an added scene where Jack is chewed out by Sam when she drags him off to her office in the beginning when he arrives. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit by these characters or franchises in any way. No copy-right infringement is intended.

_**0925 Hours, Brig. Gen. Carter's Office, City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Sam was conflicted as she led a suitably cowed three star general to her office for a much deserved ass chewing. First she was elated at the sudden marriage proposal. After a year of wondering where exactly she stood in Jack O'Neill's life outside of being his girlfriend and when possible his lover, she was in limbo. Now she was anchored somehow. Second, she was extremely pissed that he had not contacted her in the last week. Third, she was also pissed that he had not let her know of his promotion. She would have moved Heaven and Earth to be there for the official pinning on of the third star. As a result of his not letting her know, her deeper insecurities revolving around her place in his life flared up again. Finally, she was thrilled that he was simply here. Granted, she wanted to kick his ass for checking up on her. Military assignment from the President or not, she knew Jack O'Neill and he was definitely checking up on his girlfriend. And that human shield comment! She would deal with Daniel's 'whipped' comment later, she decided. For now, she had bigger fish to fry.

"Not one word," she ordered as she turned to face him when the door to her office slid shut. She pressed the control the made the windows dark. She wanted no witnesses. She could see the man quake a bit. Good. He at least knew he was in deep shit. Taking him by surprise, she moved quickly and grabbed him by the lapels of his dress blues and pulled him over and down for a searing kiss, letting her tongue dance in his mouth, breathing in his scent and savoring his taste. She smiled inwardly as she felt him get an erection, the proof of which was pressing into her abdomen. She pulled back and straightened her clothes before glaring at him. He had slouched and looked put out that she had let him loose. He obviously wanted some more 'personal' attention. "Your at attention, Airman!" she let loose in her best CO's voice.

Jack snapped back to attention in a manner that would have done an Academy cadre member proud. 'Crap,' he thought to himself.

"I can expl-" he tried to start.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," Sam snapped. She loved the immediate reaction that Jack had. His posture straightened even further and he had his arms down his sides perfectly straight in the prescribed manner of a low ranking person in front of a high ranking superior.

"First, in answer to your unasked question," she started. "Yes, I will marry you. The proposal leaves something to be desired, though, Airman, and I expect a doozy of one before the day is out."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack said without hesitation. Damn! He really sucked at all that mushy stuff that women seemed to love. How the hell was he going to come up with something worthy of the hotness personified that was his Carter? He'd have to do some serious strategizing with Daniel and T on this one.

"Second, I am seriously disappointed in your lack of making your assigned check ins," she told him with a pointed glare. "Anything happening on the side that I should know about, Airman? Getting a little action while I've been stuck here fighting a war?"

"Hell no!" Jack said instantly. No way, no how that that would ever happen. Even if Carter wasn't the hottest woman in the universe in his opinion, which she was, by the way, he still wouldn't try for anything on the side. She'd kick his ass and leave the remains for the buzzards. The very idea of another woman was definitely not something to even consider.

"Then maybe you decided that I wasn't good enough for you now that I finally agreed to have a little phone sex over the link?" she questioned. "And with video to boot, Airman. Way to fuel a woman's insecurities, there."

Jack gulped. This had to be one of those questions that a guy could never answer right. No matter how he answered he was fucked. If he said yes, which wasn't true, by the way, then he was telling her she was no longer hot. If he said no, then it was implying that there were more important things occupying his private time than staying in contact with the love of his life. He prayed silently for a merciful death.

"And then there's your promotion," she skipped on to the next topic.

"Nows that's a good thing, right?" Jack interjected, but shut up the instant he saw the glare she had return as she eyed him.

"The people who have served with you all these years are so damn proud of you, and then when you get another sign of the incredible work you do, you don't have the decency to have us there for the ceremony," she told him in a clipped tone. "That really hurts, Jack, regardless of how that happened. I would have done everything possible to make sure you were at a ceremony honoring me, and I would have done everything possible to be there for yours."

"You're right," he said with genuine remorse in his voice. He honestly hadn't thought of it, but he couldn't say that after what she had told him. He'd be in worse trouble than he already was.

"Damn right I am," she snapped. She moved closer and did something she had never done to any man, regardless of how angry she was. She reached out, grabbed him by the jewels, and squeezed with enough pressure to let him know just how angry she was without hurting him too bad. A small bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "If I have to talk to you about these things again, I will have you neutered, Jack O'Neill, and I might just do it myself with a rusty blade!"

Jack paled a little. "It won't happen again, Ma'am," he squeaked out in a voice a couple of octaves higher than normal. "I swear!" he added with an even higher squeak.

Sam let him go. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him flush with her body. She moved her hands into his short hair and tussled it. "Good answer," she said with a smile and pulled his head down for a kiss. She could feel Jack Junior responding and she squirmed a bit. Too bad she had work to do, or she would invite him to her quarters for a quickie. "Now get out of here, Airman. I have work to do and you distract me too much," she directed.

Jack pulled back and rearranged his dress blues jacket, hiding his slightly tented pants front. Standing at attention, he snapped off a perfect parade ground salute. "Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am," he said in his eager to please voice. He pivoted with military correctness and walked out of the office as the doors slid open.

"And stay out of trouble!" she barked out loudly. She chuckled as he simply held his hand up and waved casually without turning around. Sam returned to behind her desk and sat down, sighing at all the paperwork she had let pile up the last couple of days. She booted up her laptop and began to write up a new report for the IOA. She was definitely going to be having a difficult morning trying to get things done with Jack now here and ready for action.


End file.
